A Chance Encountor
by jackandwill4eva
Summary: A tragic beginnig for rosie smith turns into a tail of love, passion, lost hope and chance encountars! plz r&R!


**A Chance Encountar**

A tragic beginnig turns into a tail of love, passion, lost hope and chance encountars.

(∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈∞≈)

* * *

I was walking along the streets of tortuger, wandering what to do with myself this stormy day. I am an orphan you, see. No-one noes who my parents are. Because there dead. They died when I was only 2. I Was lucky tho. I was taken by a Governer when i was 10. to work in the kitchens. HE gave me my name, Rosie Smith. I don;t know what my real name is, because I'm an Orphan. The only thing that was left with me when my parents died and made me an oprphan was, a necklace. It was silver, and had apearl, hanging from it. it was unusual because the pearl was dark. almost black. balck as pitch. It gave me confort on those long nights after working in the kitchens. Now I am 16 years old nd the boy in the stables thinks i'm very pretty, but, TOmmy, he's awful. so I dont know what to beleive. 

Today was my day off. The govoner took pity on me being an orphan and gave me one day off a week. I herd a scream. There were piratates in town. I was wearing a cream dress whih had seen better days, and my hair was a deep brown with wild red streaks running through it. I was a respactable woman though and kept it up in a neet bun. I was just thinking that i should really get some new shoes, I was looking down at th scuffed footwear when I Bumped into someone and fell over and was knocked out unconsous.. I came back to life again adn felt Something touching m face. It was nice and ssmooth. I Smiled and looked up.

IT was WILL turner who was stroking my face! ((a/n He's so hawt XD ))

"Why are you stoking my face?" I asked with a gentle whispered sigh that was lost on the silent breeze

"because your'e so pretty." he said loooking rite into my brightturquoise-green eyes.

"Me? Pretty?" I whispered gently to noone. I Blushed, but then I looked right back into him, forgetting where I was. Tommy was right! I must be pretty if this man syas so too. Looking deeper into Will's eyes, I drowend in Will's deep chocolately pools. he rescued me (AGAIN) by kissing me.

It took my breathe away. I fainted. Will just smiled and picked me up. I woke up a bit later to find JACK SPARROW(!) starring down a me. I guessed I was on he black pearl.

"welcome, too the pearl. I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow. And you..." He paused. Looking at me proparly "...your buetiful" he smiled at me ((a/n OMG his smile was sooo dreeemy!)) his eyes was lost deep in thought UNtil he came out of his admiration and said "I hope your hungry beutiful."

"Hungry?" In my lack of concousness i forgot that I hadn't eaten in a while "Sure, let's eat. I'm starving!" and I jumped up looking round for the food. So, Jack and will took me for dinner in the capitan's cabbin. there were candles and silver cutlary and napkins and it was soooooo romantic.   
Then, after dinner, Jack and Will, both smiled at me and they BOTH kissed me! ((a/n not at the same time of course, that's not posable!1))

"Oh, your so preetty rose. Pretty as a wild ros." Jack said to me ina wisper "You make me want to give up my priates life because of your buetey" HE whispered. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your prettiness is stuning" his voice was as quiet as a whisper at these words.

Will stood next too Jack "Me to. Rosie. I love you more than i have evar loved anyone in my life!" HE gasped "You're prettiness is breathetaking. It take my breathe away every, time I look at you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too"

"Well, ic an't choose between both of yo!" I sobbed, hysterically "Your both such good men!" I cried. I ran a way and sobbed into a coarner. "How did I get myself into this mess?" I cried

I looked up when I head some laughing "Don't yu laugh at me!" I cried to jack and Will.

"We just came to say roise" Started Jack

"That we both love you rosi and both want to marry you. What do you say?" will finshed.

"YES! Yes and yes again! A thosand times yes!" I cried and lept into their weighting arms.

It was only two days later, that we all married a couple of days afterwerds. and only a year later that I had my firsst child. i had m first born one year after we all got maried. I don't know who the dad was I never would with my children. Jack and Will were both the dad. They did both loved me, that's all that had maatered.

My kids were so pretty, they had the mystearious eyes of Jack, adn the pretty face of Will, all the boiys all had green eyes. There names were: Will Junior, Jack Junior, Bootstrap (named after jacks dad), Pyrate, and, Brody. I only had one girl. She looke djust like me. She was Beuautiful. Her name wad RavenNightEyes. She had Puple eyes, and a long straight black hair. I knew she was soemthing special from the momet she was born

**_the end?_**


End file.
